Fate
by WriterWisherDreamer
Summary: Leah has been in love with Jacob since she became a wolf. What happens when it gets to tough for her, and she leaves? Please R&R!  T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer! I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or the unfinished Midnight Sun. Nor do I own the characters or the plot line of those books. But I own this fan-fiction, and it's plot ;)_**

**_Chapter One ~ Leah's Secret_**

**_Leah's been in love with Jacob since she became a wolf. What happens when it gets too tough on her, and she leaves? _**

** *!Forgotten. Leah's Secret!***

_Good morning you Cruel, cruel, cruel world that I must live in. _I thought as I woke up. Why live in a world like this? In hopes that my dreams will come true. The dream where I sat on a tire swing, laughing with two small children and a the one and only man who brightens my day by just _being there_.

_Snap out of it, Leah! That will **never** happen. Ever. He loves **her. **_Her. That ugly pale face.

Isabella Marie Cullen. Why can't he get over her? She's pregnant with the **_leech's spawn! _**

That's right. I, Leah Clearwater, secretly love _the _Jacob Black.

And he could care less about me.

I'm only the worthless cry-baby Leah Clearwater to the amazing Alpha Jacob Black.

***The Next Day***

_Seth, shut up!_

_No! Tell me, Leah! I wanna know!_

_Good bye, _

_Leah, wait-_

_LEAH! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO BELLA?_

_I-I...I'm sorry. I only said that she should stop being so damn rude to you. She keeps you there with her just to torture you, Jacob._

I heard Seth phase to get some sleep.

_Leah, I don't need your help._

_I don_'t want to see you get crushed like I was, Jacob! Okay? I don't want to see you turn in to a male version of **me!** Is that a good answer for you?

Leah...go patrol the borders.

Jacob, I'm-

**GO! **

The alpha command rang in my ears for half an hour.

I'm sorry. I thought to no body in particular besides myself. I heard Seth phase and assumed he had just woken up.

So, Leah... Seth started, until Jacob phased and started banging his head against a tree.

Just fucking kill me already... I heard him think.

What happened? Seth and I thought simultaneously.

Bella's turning. I almost killed her monster, until Eddie-the-daddy came and nearly bit my head off. I can't get my mind off of her... He whimpered. The almighty Alpha Jacob whimpered. What the fuck?

Jake...

_Jacob, just forget about her. Hate to break it to you, but she's chosen already. You wouldn't be able to have a true relationship with a bloodsucker. _I expected to get a major alpha command to just leave him alone, or to be verbally broken into two pieces.

_Your right Leah. Your right. _He didn't mean for us to hear his next thoughts. He was going to go search for his imprint.

I phased and put on my under garments and my sundress, after I had run to the La Push border. Then I went home for the first time in a month. I was heading home to leave again.

**_**At home**_**

"LEAH! I've been worried _sick_ about you and Seth! What were you two _thinking?_" Mom started crying.

"Mom...we...were safe..." I mumbled, and walked away. She never even replied.

_I'm so glad I kept my car... _I had a very old black 1998 Ford Ranger. I walked out to the backyard where it was parked.

_My **baby! **_I thought. I walked up to my baby and trailed my hand absently along the side of it. I hopped into the car, revved the engine, and started driving where ever my car took me. I could hear my mom yelling for me to please come back home.

***Three Hours Later***

_**'Wake me up, Wake me up inside, I can't wake up, Before I come undone, Save me, Save me from the nothing I've become...' **_My cellphone rang. That was Jacob's ring tone.

"Hello?"

_"Leah, where the hell are you?" _He sounded kind of pissed.

"Why the hell do you care? The only thing you care about is your pale-face-turning-blood-sucker." I shot back.

_"Leah cut the fucking attitude and **answer your Alpha!**" _His alpha voice rang through out the cell phone.

"I don't know where I am. I'm just _driving_." I replied.

_"WHAT?" _He yelled through the phone.

"I don't know why the _fuck _your angry." I spat back, hung up, and blocked his calls. I suddenly realized I was tired and hungry, and pulled up at the nearest Holiday Inn.

"Room for one please?" I asked as politely as I could muster.

"Alright, how long would you be staying, Ma'am?" The nice-looking boy standing at the counter asked. _How long would I be staying? _I found myself thinking.

" Three days." My mouth said, without my brain's permission.

"That will be...$144 dollars, Ma'am." He smiled, and I smiled back and reached into my purse to find almost $2,000 dollars. I gasped, and found a letter.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine..." I replied handing him the money, and smiling as he gave me the room key. _Fourth floor. Jeez. _I hopped into an elevator, and saw the cutest boy ever. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So...I assume your going up to you and your boyfriend's room?" I smiled, and kept looking at me feet.

"No, I'm single..." I could almost see his smile grow.

"Impossible, a girl as pretty as you, _single._" My smile grew even larger, which was almost impossible.

"So...I assume your going up to you and your girlfriends room?" I smiled, still looking down.

"Nope, single, too." I smiled, and suddenly the power in the elevator went out. I whimpered, and it took everything in my body to not phase out of _fear._

"Shit." I stated. Plain and simple.

"A girl who swears. Sweet." He simply stated.

"I want my mommy..." I heard a small voice. I looked in the back, using my cellphone for light, and saw a little girl, about five.

"Oh my god, did you know she was here?" I asked him.

"No!"

"I'm claustrophobic." She stated. A little girl who knows big words.

"Oh my god... Oh my god, Oh my GOD!" I started to freak out, and he touched my arm, trying to get me to calm down. I looked up into his eyes, in the dim light, and I imprinted.

**_Cliff-hanger! This story was going to be Leah and Jacob...but I decided not to...for other reasons...no worries, Janesmee lovers. They will come sooner than you think... Review Please! Second chapter maybe today or tomorrow...It's summer, I have the time._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: No. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, nor do I own the character of The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner...**_That's a long name...Well, on with the story!_**_**

_ "Oh my god... Oh my god, Oh my GOD!" I started to freak out, and he touched my arm, trying to get me to calm down. I looked up into his eyes, in the dim light, and I imprinted. _

"What's wrong?" The little girl asked.

"N-Nothing. Don't worry. It'll be okay." I replied. How do you take care of a claustrophobic little girl trapped in an elevator?

"Um...So...what's your name? I'm Leah." I smiled, even though I was screaming on the inside. What if this little girl...fainted? Stopped breathing?

"I'm Claire. I ran away from Quil and mommy." Claire. _Claire!_

_"CLAIRE?" _Quil's **imprint?**

"I want Quil." She whimpered.

"Quil. I know Quil. Your Emily's niece." I whispered. Her eyes brightened at 'Emily'.

"Aunt Emmy! Aunt Emmy, Aunt Emmy!" She giggled.

"Hello? Hello? We're trapped in an elevator. Please help us!" The boy shouted into the emergency phone.

_"We will get you out as soon as we can. Is anybody in there claustrophobic?" _A booming voice came.

"Yes...a little girl, about five I think." He replied. I never got his name...

"_Try to keep her calm. If you get any signal on your cellular phones, try to text or call somebody who knows her." _The voice said. I took my phone out and saw I had enough bars to text, so I texted Seth.

_Seth. Claire and I are stuck in an elevator. Tell Quil. Nobody else. Just send Quil after her. DO NOT TELL JAKE! - Leah_

**_Quil's coming. I guess he can kind of sense her or something- is there anyone else there?_**

_Um...I imprinted. Don't tell Jacob. He will try to text me or call or something. _

**_WHAT? Imprinted? What's his name?_**

_Uh...I don't know. That's the thing._

**_So you imprint on someone who doesn't have a name yet?_**

_Yeah, I guess. Oh, the lights came back on. I think they fixed the problem._

"Yay! Hi Quil! How you find me?" Claire grinned, and I realized that the doors were already opened.

"Claire, don't ever do that again- Leah?" He saw me.

"Um...hey Quil. What's been up?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Nothing, really...What happened with your- with the Cullens and Jake and Seth?" He asked.

"Um...Isabella had the baby...Jake freaked out...Seth went to sleep, you know the usual, I gotta go, bye." I left, hoping the guy didn't hear the conversation.

"So..." I heard a voice.

"Leah, is it? I'm Lucas." He walked up to me. Lucas. Leah and Lucas.

"Um...yeah...so..." I mumbled.

"Do you want to hang out?" He asked. I smiled, and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. I don't have much to do." He laughed, and I smiled.

"So...where to?" He asked.

"Hmm. Let me go put my stuff in my room, please? I'm taking the staircase though." I smiled, and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>At the room.<strong>

"Nice room." He commented. I smiled and put my suitcase under the bed.

"So, Lucas. Why are you here? I kind of...just left home." I asked.

"Well, I...had to get away. From the crazy ex-girlfriend, Jessica Stanley. She still thinks she's with me, for some reason. So, I left home, and told my parents I was moving out." He said. Jessica Stanley. The Forks chick who's probably cheating on all of her boyfriends? Yep, that's her...

"Wow. Um...so, where do you want to hang out...?" I asked.

"Well, there's...a park down the street...so...let's go." He smiled, and I smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong> *At The Park**<strong>

Such a beautiful park. We walked over to a row of park benches, all painted red, and sat down, to just get to know each other.

"So...I don't mean to be prying, but who are the Cullen's and Jake and Seth?" So he did hear it.

"Um...Well...The Cullen's are...friends of my little brother, Seth, and Jake is Seth's best friend...I kind of left home and lived with the Cullen's for a while...and while I lived with them, Isabella gave birth to a baby girl...and I left because of it...It's complicated." I smiled at him weakly.

"So...what's your life story? Why do you want to...get away?" He asked.

"Well...I guess I'll start off with when I- my dad died. I went ballistic, and ran away for...3 weeks. I didn't know where I was, and that evil voice in my head kept saying 'Your daddy's dead, Leah. What else do you live for? Not Sam.' and I just kept yelling at myself to 'do it for Seth.' and stay alive. I don't know what I would do if Seth hadn't been born..." I whispered the last part, remembering mom almost having a miscarriage.

"Well...here's my story, I guess... I grew up basically with no adult around. My mom was always out with a different guy, my dad left us when I was conceived. He said he 'wasn't ready for a child' and 'What's one more bastard child in this world?' and walked out. I grew up with my mom, Angelina Cooper, and she never remarried. When I got into high school I was 'The Hottie That Every one wanted, and No one could have' and I ended up getting with Jessica. She kept pushing me for sex, and I stuck to my 'not until I'm married' and she said 'Well than ask me.' and I said No. She got pissed and I broke up with her, and ended up here." He sighed. Oh. He's a virgin.

"Well...um...would you like to go back to my room? It's kind of chilly out here, and neither of us brought a jacket." I lied. It felt great out here, but it probably felt freezing to him.

"Um, okay. Actually, I think I'll stop by your room later. I have to get settled into my room." He smiled, and we walked back together, and parted when he stopped at his room on floor 3.

**~At Leah's Room~**

I plopped onto my bed and rummaged through my purse for the note I had found earlier. When I found it, I gasped at what it said.

_**Dear Leah,**_

_**I knew you would run away, and being the mother I am, I will let you have your freedom, but I have also given you all of the college funds i had saved up for you.**_

_**I hope you find what your looking for.**_

_**-Mom.**_

_**"This is the dude I was looking for, and yes you get slapped if your looking, ho! I said, excuse me your a hell of a guy, I mean my, my, my-" **_I answered my phone, cutting off Nicki Minaj.

"_Hey...Leah...I was...um- Will you go out with me for dinner tomorrow? I mean, you don't have to-" _

"Yes. Definitely. Yes." I cut him off, and giggled a little bit into the phone. Leah Clearwater fucking _giggled_! What the hell?

After we hung up, I sat and thought for a while.

_How am I going to break it to him that I'm a shape shifter that has imprinted on him, and that we're soul mates. How do you tell somebody that you were meant to be with out... scaring them off? Do you just tell them and hope for the best?_

_I'll tell him tomorrow._


End file.
